


蔷薇草莓

by ispector326



Series: twisted wonderland [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: 227, M/M, twisted Wonderland
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ispector326/pseuds/ispector326
Summary: 日系手游Twisted Wonderland，原游戏世界线一点点私设（魔药、魔女）一点点OOC自古红蓝出CP，红绿可以出副CPHE，一发完
Relationships: Duce/Ace
Series: twisted wonderland [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184732
Collections: 3月6日去来了ao3





	蔷薇草莓

蔷薇草莓

日系手游Twisted Wonderland，原游戏世界线  
一点点私设（魔药、魔女）  
一点点OOC  
自古红蓝出CP，红绿可以出副CP  
HE，一发完

另，本篇为“227事件”一周年纪念文章

肖战必糊，废虾不配拥有同人

传说，当天空出现“蔷薇万鬼斩”星象之时，人间的某些道路会被“鬼”所斩断。  
“鬼断”之路指向混乱、虚妄、无知。

Ace觉得有点冷。  
虽说气温确实没有低到需要找个地方取暖的地步，但也还是有不知从哪里冒出来的凉飕飕的小风往衣服里钻。搞得整个人都有点哆哆嗦嗦的。  
Ace小心地四下望了望，轻声吐槽了一句：“这条街还真是奇怪啊。”  
太阳只是刚刚落山，这条名为“Fallen”的街道就开始涌出无形的黑暗，不经意间已经连结成一片，像是化成巨大慵懒的魔物盘踞在街道上，轻轻扼住每一个经过此处行人的咽喉。走在街上的行者几乎都是冷着张脸没有表情，但眼睛里反而闪着不同颜色的火光。那些火搜寻着可能出现的猎物，渴望心脏灼烧之下冉冉腾空的香气。  
“还以为这身衣服会太招摇了点，原来在这里的话，还好啊。”Ace一边观望着各色路人，一边暗暗想着。“不过Azul前辈的衣橱也还真是……太神奇了啊。怎么想，也不会想到NIGHT RAVEN学院的学生会准备这种奇怪的衣服吧？”  
Ace仰起头叹了口气，白色的水汽升上去飘散开，没了踪影。看不清月亮的形状。  
“啊啊，有点想回去了啊。”  
熙熙攘攘又莫名寂静的Fallen街上，大概没人听到Ace的抱怨。

“Ace!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”  
蔷薇迷宫里，寮长Riddle的吼声震耳欲聋。  
想偷偷溜掉的Ace只得止步，回身面向Riddle 的方向，眼睛却不敢直视对方，“哎呀，寮长，啊哈哈，那个，早……早上好？”  
“什么？！你想对我说的就只有早上好这一句吗？！”  
“哎呀，但是，如果说类似于“Darling，morning，you are my searching~”之类的话，又会被副寮长教训吧。”  
一记魔法暴击，赤色的烟雾在Ace身侧不足1厘米的地方腾空而起。  
Riddle用于与他娇小身形完全不匹配的音量咆哮着：“Ace!!!如果你还想继续昨天的话题，那我也不介意把你吊到蔷薇迷宫最中心的旗杆上！直到你完全失去记忆！！不管是关于昨天的记忆，还是你有生以来到此为止的记忆！！！”  
“啊啊啊，寮长，你这样也太过分了！”  
“过分？！！！”  
又是连续的强攻击魔法。即便Ace拼尽全力躲避，还是不免留下一两道伤痕。于是赤白相间的寮服上多出了一道道蔷薇色的血迹。不得不说，规整制服上残破的染血缺口，的确有一丝色情的味道。  
Riddle 紧追着Ace，“你潜入储藏室偷吃后一块布朗尼蛋糕的时候有没有一丝一毫觉得过分？！那可是Trey特意做给我的，嵌了一整颗牛奶草莓的布朗尼蛋糕！！！”  
又是一记暴击。  
“啊啊啊啊，寮长。我道歉，我道歉可以了吧？你再这么砸下去我就没命了啊！！！啊啊啊！！！真的会死的！！！”  
“那就去死！红心女王律法第701条——绝不可以偷吃Trey亲手制作的蛋糕！违者，斩首！！！”  
“什么时候红心女王的律法已经增加到700条以上了啊？！！啊啊啊！！！”  
一条炫目的项链出现在Ace白皙的脖子上。  
铂金纤细的链绳上，坠着一颗小小的，闪着细碎光芒的粉色蔷薇。  
喜闻乐见，Ace的魔法又被封印了。

Ace非常失落。  
又一次因为偷吃而被寮长封印魔法。  
“哎哎~真的不怪我啊，Trey前辈做的蛋糕太好吃了嘛，正常人都不会无动于衷的啊。而且放在那么显眼的地方，根本就是邀请别人去品尝嘛。”Ace漫不经心地把玩着那颗粉色蔷薇的吊坠，“话说回来，这条街上真的有兜售草莓的魔女吗？怎么看，都不像啊……”  
又换到另一个转角处的小巷子口上，Ace站了一会儿，依旧没有什么被Trey奉为“草莓魔女”的奇怪姐姐来找他。  
“没有啊，都站了好久了，看不到有穿红袍的姐姐啊。”  
倒是有个看不出来历身份的男子停在距他1米左右的地方，盯了他一小会儿，之后又走开了。  
“Trey前辈对食材极为熟悉，不应该搞错圣克里夫牛奶草莓的贩卖地点啊……”Ace感觉非常奇怪，于是又拼命回忆起与Trey在谈话室里的对话，祈祷不是自己忘了什么细小的条件。

“哈哈哈，哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
还散着热气的香醇红茶从Cater的杯子里溅出来，滴到金丝纹就的玫瑰花地毯上。  
“好了Cater，”Trey也是苦笑着，用手肘轻轻碰了下Cater，“红茶都撒到地毯上了，一会儿Riddle看到恐怕又要发飙了。”  
“哈，哈哈哈哈哈，”Cater放下茶杯仍旧意犹未尽，“哈哈哈，就是很好笑啊。Ace酱可是又一次因为偷吃蛋糕这种事情被寮长封印啊。而且，哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，而且这次寮长还因为太过气愤而撒上了魔药哎~那个深海奸商赠送的不知道什么新品哦~哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
Cater完全笑倒在沙发上，哈哈哈哈地停不下来。  
Ace很是无奈。“Cater前辈请你不要再笑了，你倒下去的方向刚好压到你新换的手机壳。”  
Cater急忙坐正端起手机，“感谢Ace酱的提醒~这种新奇的封印项链，请一定让我拍下来留作纪念~来，笑一下~”  
“啊啊啊，Cater前辈、Trey前辈，帮帮我吧。带着这个项链我都没法正常上课啊，后天就有飞行课小测试了，如果挂掉会被训很惨的。”  
“但是，这次确实比较特殊啊。”Trey扶了扶眼睛，“之前Riddle说很怀念小时候的蛋糕味道，但是那时候为了调出极致的甜味，我们在配方里加了6种糖，其中的吉尔费糖现在已经完全停产了。所以要完全重现儿时的味道几乎是不可能的，况且糖分太多也不是很健康。”  
“哎？可我之前听寮长说，味道几乎一样，甚至更好吃了？”Ace也坐下来，眼睛里迷迷糊糊的。  
“嗯，我改进了配方。” Trey端起茶杯，小小啜了一口，“吉尔费糖的主要原料是圣克里夫牛奶草莓。这种草莓生长条件很苛刻，成熟还必须使用至少5种魔药催化，所以市面上不是很好找。不过刚好，周末的时候Kalim过来谈合宿的事情，带了10颗圣克里夫做伴手礼，于是我就尝试做了两块蛋糕。只够做两块。”  
“哦呀呀~这么说的话~” Cater坏笑着，“这种草莓不会必须去沙漠之国找吧~”  
“不是吧，真的没有什么办法能够一下子‘啪啪~’就种出来么？能拿到草莓的话，我来帮Trey前辈再做几块布朗尼去跟寮长赔罪啊。”  
“呵呵，这个，恐怕……”  
“有办法的吧？”  
“嗯……虽然只是个传说……”  
“不管是什么总得试试啊。不赶紧解开这个奇怪的封印，我这次飞行测试的成绩都要比Duce那个笨蛋低了。”  
Trey又喝了口红茶，幽幽地讲起故事，“传说中，在每年特定的时间，会有魔女在Falling大街兜售来自森林深处的圣克里夫牛奶草莓。这位草莓魔女身着红衣，身边跟着两个不足三寸的哥布林，一个抱着魔法律法圣典，一个抱着魔药全书。魔女极其邪恶，你需要用你最珍贵炽烈的情感记忆交换她篮中的草莓。但魔女脑子不好使，如果把壁虎扔到她脸上，她就会立即扔下草莓逃之夭夭。今天是二月的倒数第二天，刚好是魔女会出现的日子。”  
“壁虎？魔女害怕壁虎？这就好办了！我这就去院子里抓两只来！”  
“哈哈哈，Ace酱等一下~Trey君讲的这个传说我也略有耳闻哦。虽然魔女要兜售草莓，但可不是所有人都能凑巧遇到她们。想要偶遇草莓魔女，必须身着镂空礼服，站在Falling某个交口等待至少10分钟~刚好，Azul君有送过来一套呢，就在谈话室的置物箱里，记得穿上再去找魔女哦~”  
“谢谢Trey前辈，Cater前辈！事不宜迟，我这就出发！”  
“哎？哎哎？？喂Trey君，Ace酱真的拿着那套镂空的衣服跑出去了啊，不是吧他真的要穿着那衣服去Falling大街吗？！”  
“啊……其实我，是在开玩笑啊……”  
“我当然知道你是说着玩儿的，我还以为帮着你一唱一和，就算是Ace酱也能听出来是玩笑话啊。”  
“所以那孩子……不会出事吧？”

Duce脚步很急。  
已经走完了2/3的街道，还是没有那个人的影子，于是脸色也愈发难看。  
“啧。就算是要遵守红心女王律法，也不会有哪个笨蛋会忘掉原本的约定吧？！可恶，Ace你到底在哪？！”  
月光缓缓融进笼罩Fallen街道的雾气里，模糊掉行人的面容。  
像是有什么自远古而来的纯粹欲望要复苏了。

Duce按照约定出现在谈话室。  
看了看表，还有10分钟才开始补习，那么就坐下来等一会儿吧。  
Duce和Ace都不擅长魔法史，于是约定每周六下午4点在谈话室补习。一般补习之后两人会顺便出去逛逛找点好吃的，悠悠闲闲享受专属于周末晚间的愉快时光。从4点开始直到周日早上都和Ace在一起，虽然吵架是有的，但总归还是非常值得期待的。  
“Ace这家伙，已经4点15分了，还不出现？是遇到什么事情了？”  
Duce不时瞥一眼时钟，有些坐立不安。“啊，Cater前辈。”  
Cater本来想去镜间找找Ace，却被叫住了。“啊哈哈哈，Duce酱，有什么事吗？今天是周六哎，怎么没和Ace酱在一起？”  
Duce有点伤心，“嗯，本来约了一起补习魔法史的，但是已经过了约定的时间，那家伙还是没出现。”  
“这样啊……Ace酱一般不会无辜爽约呢。啊，对了！”  
“前辈知道他在哪吗？”  
Cater小声嘟囔：“也不能算是不知道吧……”  
“前辈？”  
“嗯！Duce酱，红心女王律法第666条，每年2月的27日需要去街上晃荡。你应该没有忘记吧？”  
“哎？第666条？”  
“没错！第666条！Ace酱正是遵从了这条红心女王律法，才没法出现在此处的！所以Duce酱你也快去晃荡吧~快快！听说Falling大街就特别适合没事儿瞎晃荡，不出意外Ace酱就是去了那里只是来不及跟你说~”  
“嗯，既然如此，我这就去Falling找他。谢谢前辈！”  
Cater叹了口气，“哎，一个个都是这么好骗的孩子啊~不过有Duce酱跟着，想必被蔷薇项链封印了的Ace酱也不会出什么事了。”  
“嘿~？蔷薇项链啊……呵呵呵。”  
“Azul君？！你怎么会在这里？！”  
“请不要在意，我只是过来询问一下新产品的使用体验。不过看起来找Raddle君也无济于事，那么我之后会再来拜访Ace君的。失礼了。”  
Cater望着Azul渐行渐远的身影，轻声自言自语，“寮长，难道跟那个深海奸商做了什么交易吗？……”

Fallen大街几乎彻底陷入黑色的雾气里，街边路灯有气无力地喘息着，吐出一圈圈昏黄。  
Ace又在St. Revolution和Fallen的交差口等了一会儿。这已经是Fallen的最后一个交差口了。很不幸，从Fallen的起点到终点，Ace辗转了每一个交点，却完全没有什么草莓魔女来跟他兜售任何东西。  
虽然这一路上，有越来越多的目光在他身上荡来又荡去。  
“怎么回事啊？情报有误？还是……衣服的问题？”  
Ace低头看了看自己这身衣服。上衣是缀着花边、极为高贵的男士衬衫，下身的裤子笔挺又优雅——然而这只是正面的样子，这套衣服的背面，却是由完整的镂空饰蔷薇花的蕾丝布料制成。是的，从背面看的话，绝对是“一览无余”。所以Ace还小心地搭了一件背部绣有大片蔷薇花海的长风衣。  
然而他不知道，这件风衣上的蔷薇花，是需要吸取阳光的。没有阳光的时候，蔷薇会凋零。字面意义。如果没有阳光照射，原本蔷薇花的位置就只会以镂空纹样呈现。  
Ace很是不解，为什么在街上站了这么这么久，就是没有出现传说中的草莓魔女。  
突然，Ace歪着的脑袋被人温柔地扶正了。  
那是一个从来没见过的男人。  
Ace听到那个男人笑着问他：“嘿少年，今晚的鬼舞姬将在哪里褪去花嫁呢？”  
Ace很疑惑也很烦躁。  
他不知道那句莫名其妙的话其实是Fallen的通用暗语。  
他本能地讨厌除Duce以外的人这样亲昵地触碰自己。  
于是Ace嫌恶地打开那男人的手，语气格外严厉：“我不知道什么鬼舞姬。我在等人，请不要烦我。”  
“哦呀呀~当然，当然。”那男人虽然有些吃痛，脸上却依旧是一副笑容，“在这条街上站如此久的，都是在等人。”说着，男人倾向Ace，抓起Ace的手腕就要把他往St. Revolution深处带，“我想，我就是少年你所等之人啦。至少今晚，我是。”  
Ace急切地想扯出自己的手腕，却猛然发现自己有些脚步虚浮，身体也不怎么能使得上力，于是他大声说：“我等的是草莓魔女！你好歹是个男的吧？！放开我！”  
男人完全不为所动，“呵呵呵。万一我就是草莓魔女呢？而且我是不是男的，稍后你可以自行检验。啊少年，你不会是第一次来Fallen吧？”  
“什么？Fal……FALLEN？！”  
“呵呵，没关系，我会指导你……啊！！！——！！！”  
男人发出痛苦的大叫，仿佛是要耗尽肺里的全部空气一样。  
诚然，实际上他也很有可能需要挤出身体里绝大部分空气，也包含一部分血液。  
因为一口凭空出现的巨大的锅正压在他身上。  
然而男人的叫声很快又中断了——喉咙被踩着的人很难再发出叫声。  
有个冰冷彻骨的声音在男人头顶响起：“他等的人是老子。”回应这声音的只有几个断断续续含糊不清的音节。那声音又响起来，“你，待会儿给老子有多远滚多远，否则废掉的就不只是你的左前肢了。懂了吗？现在，滚！！！”  
大锅又像之前离奇出现一般，离奇消失。  
男人抱着明显以莫名方向扭曲的左臂和血肉模糊的左手，起身逃离。很快消失在雾气中。

“呼——”  
Duce终于松了口气。  
天知道他刚才有多想直接暴揍那个混蛋到无法自理的程度。怎么可以？！那种腌渍的手也敢去碰Ace吗？那无赖到底想把Ace拖到哪里去？他要对Ace做什么？！  
几乎无法抑制魔力输出了。自己的表情想必相当恐怖吧。  
但他不想让Ace看到自己暴走的模样。他得是个优等生，至少在Ace面前。  
“Duce……”  
“啊……”Duce回过神，看见Ace正有些担忧地望着他。于是Duce下意识瞥了一眼自己的魔法石——本来清莹的红色宝石上出现了星星点点的黑色污迹。“完了……失态……在Ace面前……我该怎么办？……”  
下意识的碎碎念被打断——Ace扑上来抱住了Duce，“你来找我了啊，太好了！我还在担心这边耽误太久会赶不上和你的约会！”  
“嗯？”Duce有点高兴也有点纳闷，这家伙平常可不是会抱住自己蹭脸，并且直白地说出“约会”这个词的人。有什么不太对。好像体温也有点升高？“喂，你会不会着凉发烧了？”  
“啊？”Ace盯着Duce，仿佛没有听懂问句一般，眼神迷离而懵懂。  
“穿这么少跑出来，冻着了吧？”Duce又把自己的恋人往怀里揽了揽，抱紧。怀中之人开心地回应拥抱，喉中发出慵懒的轻笑。  
Duce想再这么呆站在夜色里也不是事儿，还是先回寮里再说。但是Ace几乎整个人贴在他身上，完全没有想要走回学院的意思。  
Duce有点不知所措。他第一次见到这样的Ace，很喜欢，但是该怎么应对却完全没有头绪。  
此时，Duce突然收到了Azul的魔法信件。那条只能被特定瞳孔识别的讯息写道：“前略。非常抱歉，Duce君。Ace君所中的魔药是蔷薇草莓，它会短暂地压制所食者的魔力，而且因为尚处于研发阶段，它的部分作用还没又被严格控制。所以，如果已经出现了一些身体反应，再不尽快解除魔药效力的话，恐怕会因为魔力被压制过久而反弹，出现意想不到的魔力暴走情况。”  
“什么？！”Duce脑子乱了。  
魔法信燃起火苗，烧尽后又出现了下一页。“本着海之魔女的慈悲之心，我善意地提醒你，解除蔷薇草莓的方法也极其简单。只需要在太阳升起之前，‘使被压抑的草莓得到解放’就可以了。”  
“解放……草莓？？？“Duce彻底乱了。  
信笺上浮现出最后两行字：“即，在中药者身上种满草莓。祝你好运。“  
“不会是……我想的那个草莓……吧？“  
“哎嘿嘿~”Ace趴在Duce肩上眯着眼仿佛要睡去，魔信燃起的火光映照在赤发男生的脸颊上，留下自内而外的绯红。  
Duce纠结了半分钟，毅然决然带着Ace快步走进了St. Revolution。那里有家看起来十分可疑的理发店，似乎原本是那个混蛋男人的目的地来着。

“嗵！”  
门被摔上。  
刚刚扶着Ace进门的Duce反而被对方顶在门上。  
急切的吻接踵而至。  
“唔——”  
外套被扯下来扔在地上。上衣和裤子没那么好脱，但幸好，因为背面是整块的蕾丝，撕倒是挺好撕的。  
“唔，A，Ace你咬到我了……”  
“啊？”Ace稍稍停下来，唇上还沾着一点晶莹的液体，“疼吗？”Ace眼神更加迷离，可能因为没有尽性，表情有点委屈。  
“还……还好。Ace……”Duce想要回吻过去，就在两人即将触上的时候，Ace因为体力不支从Duce身上滑了下去。  
“Ace!”Duce下意识伸手想把他抱起来，但下个瞬间却也稍稍失了神——  
Ace腿上没力气站不住，滑下去时很自然地想用手抓住什么稳一下，于是他抓住了Duce的裤子。裤子也非常给面子地一下子就被拽了下来。Duce的内裤被阴茎撑得鼓起好高。Ace迷茫地看了一眼，随即很是自然地扒下内裤一口含了上去。  
“嗯！——”Duce突然被温热的口腔包裹，舒爽地闷哼一声。  
Ace一边兴奋地吞吐着，一边自己进行着扩张。  
嘴里的Duce在逐渐膨胀伸展，Ace脸颊开始酸痛，要含不住了，“Du……”Ace刚刚吐出对方，就被这位狂乱优等生按着头顶到喉咙深处。一下，一下，又一下。  
有液体从Ace脸上滴落在自己的分身上，是泪水和口水的混合。  
“……唔……Du……啊啊……哈……”意义不明的音节被喉咙里庞大的物体撞出来。另一边，肠壁也在有节律的扩张下慢慢泌出淫水，滴滴答答流到地面。  
Duce感受到自己的恋人已经渐入佳境，便从Ace口中退出。他用拇指抹了下Ace猩红的唇，问道：“如何？好吃么？”  
“嗯……嗯！好吃~”  
于是Ace被抱起来扔到床上。  
“哎嘿嘿~Duce~下面，也要吃~”Ace自行敞开，已经被充分扩张的娇嫩花穴一张一合。  
“好啊，喂饱你。”  
说着，Duce倾下身，一探到底。  
“啊~”后庭骤然被Duce充满，刺激得Ace弓起身子。  
Duce从容地吻上Ace胸口，温柔吸吮；下身却是几个来回都直抵花茎深处。噗嗤，噗嗤，有鲜艳的小小草莓随着淫靡之音成熟在Ace白皙的胸口。  
“……啊……啊……Duce……”无法描述的快感在上位者的凶猛进攻之下冲击着Ace的神经，意识渐渐模糊，最后只剩下身体跟着一下下地迎合。  
侵犯者逐寸探索着湿润的肠道，终于有意轻触了某一个双方都熟知的点。Ace瞬间有了反应，肠壁收紧、汁水横流。“Duce……那里，要，还要……啊~”  
Duce依言顶过那点，之后又是轻轻带过。  
Ace已经被逼到极点，茎体前端渗出了点点精水，涨得难受。“Du……操我，啊，用力操我啊……别，别停下……”  
Duce在又一次的深入之后抽身而出，俯下吻了吻急得马上要哭出来的Ace,”呵呵，乖，还不到时候。”  
“现在就……”  
“召唤，草莓！”  
“啊！！！”  
不同寻常的极致快感从Ace的铃口冲上大脑。有什么，堵那里了。Ace恍惚着低头看过去，但还没等瞳孔聚焦，这个人就被抱着翻了过来。  
Duce没等对方适应视角变化，就扶着Ace的腰又冲了进去。肠道已经完全被教导成了Duce的形状，可以只是微微探入前端体验亲吻花穴的美好，也可以伸入全部茎身深入交谈灵魂课题。  
“啊~啊，啊，Du，啊……”  
Duce变换着速度，每一次抽插都照顾到那个让Ace震颤的微微凸起的软肉。“Ace……Ace，我爱你……”Duce低下头，咬住那个已经完全沉浸在前所未有快感里的红发青年，在他牛奶般的后颈上又种下一颗颗鲜艳草莓。  
“啊~~不行了，啊，要……要射了……”  
“……嗯……一起……Ace……”  
快速抽插，冲刺，每一次都精准抵上那块软肉。  
“”啊~啊啊~啊啊……  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊!!!”  
“噗~”  
Duce退出来，马上有白色粘稠的精液从Ace的花穴涌出，和Ace的一起，淌成一滩。  
那片白色的牛奶边缘，有一颗小巧精致、碎裂开的草莓色蔷薇。

“这么多？！这怎么弄啊？泡澡也消不掉吧。你让我怎么回去啊？”  
Ace坐在一团被子里朝Duce抱怨。阳光从纱帘中漏进来，照在Ace雪白的肌肤上，淡紫红色的痕迹更显美味。  
“等到太阳落山再回去就没人看到了。“  
“哈？那不是要干等7个小时？“  
“也不是干等……”Duce红着脸拉上了窗帘，“边干边等。“  
“唔……”

一吻落下。  
甘甜如圣克里夫牛奶草莓。  
鲜艳如圣克里夫牛奶草莓。

fin


End file.
